


Of The Road

by RavenDarkwood



Series: Stories of Sparrows and Dragons [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Not mchanzo yet, Single Father Hanzo, but in the future, oc daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/pseuds/RavenDarkwood
Summary: What was worth 11,392,900,000 Japanese Yen to the Shimada Clan?Who was Dragonstrike?





	Of The Road

Jesse McCree had the second largest bounty in the world at sixty million United States Dollars, which wasn’t a hard thing to learn if you knew the right places to check. One of those places was the Criminal Database for New Mexico, or the United Nations if you wanted to get all fancy about it. Another place to check would be a website by bounty hunters for bounty hunters that listed bounties from all over the world in a variety of different ways, including a top ten or so list, which, funnily enough, Jesse McCree just so happened to be on. Along with a picture of him from his days in Blackwatch and a list of his various abilities, known affiliates, and known secret identities, which just goes to show what happens when you trust a large, shady organization acting as a world peacekeeping unit under the United Nations. Now, what exactly could keep Jesse McCree, who used to be a member of a large gang, a member of the infamous Blackwatch, and possessor of a supposed supernatural aim, from having the number one spot?

It had been raining earlier that evening, which had created a nice and foggy night after the sun went down. He had been accused of being a cryptid before, but maybe the aesthetic of a dark cowboy, a ghost of history, walking on the side of an empty road of a dark and foggy night with the only hint of light the lit end of his cigarillo spoke to him? The high and hot desert sun would expose him in ways that he wasn’t really prepared for yet.

Just what could keep Jesse McCree from being the top of the list?

Just what was worth 11,392,900,000 Japanese Yen to the Shimada Clan?

Oh, McCree knew about the Shimada Clan, probably better than anyone else outside of it. Bit of a side-effect with being one of the few friends of a once upon a time second-in-line prince of the Shimada Clan. The Shimada Clan was known widely in the right circles at being the very best at the typical ninja stuff; spying, thievery, bodyguarding, and assassination, with rumors spreading around about them drifting into other ventures, though who knows how true those were? But with all that prestige what exactly was stopping the infamous Shimada Clan from taking out one person?

Just who was Dragonstrike?

Each person on the website had a profile of the person the bounty was on, and Dragonstrike’s profile was nearly the exact opposite of Jesse McCree. There weren’t any photos of Dragonstrike themself, only the photos of their victims, both other bounty hunters and assassins sent after him, and people Dragonstrike was hired to be taken care of. Mercenary work just seemed popular these days.

The only clue to the identity of Dragonstrike that the profile had was that they were ‘probably male’ and ‘probably Asain’, which were mighty fine hints there. You’d think the Shimada Clan would be able to offer more information up.

Apparently people in this day and age people still hunt with bows and arrows.

Apparently people lost to someone with a bow and arrows.

It was impossible to sort out the smoke McCree breathing out with the fog, and it wouldn’t help to wave either away this time of night.

It was too quiet. He could feeling it the back of his neck, at the tips of his fingers, the heels of his feet. When was the last time a car passed by?

He had been accused of being lucky before, and that wasn’t something he was about to dispute, but he had skills, skills that people were didn’t think about, too distracted by his boots and his cowboy hat.

The first day Jesse McCree met Dragonstrike, the infamous Hanzo Shimada, it was on that lonely, oh so quiet twilight road, at the lone bus stop. The only reason that McCree wasn’t shot full of arrows and Shimada wasn’t full of bullets was the seven year old Hanzo was carrying on his back.

There was a quickly concealed recognition and surprise that would have been missed if it had been any other two people. Jesse McCree’s face was everywhere, so it wasn’t all that surprising that someone would recognize him.

McCree would later learn that it was much different for Hanzo, who was already distinctly paranoid and had gone out of his way to destroy and collect anything that had his appearance on it. It would be a quiet moment in the future, the two of them tucked away, and Hanzo would whisper about his fears that night, to only Jesse and the stairs.

Maybe it was good ol’ lady luck again that McCree just so happened to be friends with the only person on Earth to have a physical picture of Hanzo Shimada. And really, he had heard enough stories about the elder Shimada brother to feel his hand twitch for his gun, feel his left eye twitch, feel the sun against the back of his neck.

He could only see the head of the seven year old girl, as Shimada had wrapped the jacket around both of them after he had starting carrying her on his back. Her long black hair spilled out the collar, and with both of their faces turned towards McCree he could easily see the family resemblance between both of them. Hell, he could see some of shared features between her and Genji.

Memories were tickled in the back of his mind, of carrying around seven year olds with long black hair, but they were quickly stuffed back where they belonged.

She snored on his back, and it took two seconds for Shimada to turn after noticing him, (McCree spent the seconds studying the two Shimadas in front of him, as no doubt Shimada was doing the same), putting his body between McCree and the little girl. His gaze was cool, emotionless, and unrelenting.

McCree could see the top of the girl’s head over Shimada’s shoulder.

“Howdy Stranger. Pretty chilly out, huh?” He walked to stand next to the Shimada, slowly. Cautiously. Putting out his smoke as he went. “Looks like you’re catchin’ the bus too.”

If Shimada seemed surprise or unwilling to play this game he didn’t show it, only nodding. “I am standing at the bus stop, am I not?”

A forced chuckle was vomited out by McCree, making sure he played civil. “Kind of late for a pa and his daughter to be out, ain’t it?”

“We have places to be.” Shimada’s voice was strained, getting just a touch too loud near the end, and the girl on his back stirred. He spared her the briefest of glances before turning back to McCree, his voice now lowered. “I assume the same for you?”

“You could say that.” McCree wanted to light another cigarillo, but he learned not to spoke around small children a long time ago.

The silence was uncomfortable, tense, each movement that the other made was quickly studied by the other as a sign of a threat. There was a guitar case laying at Shimada’s feet that both of them kept glancing at.

The only sound that the three of them made was the girl snoring from Shimada’s back. The mood was thankfully broken by the bus pulling up, the two of them filing their way towards the door.

The seats they had taken were near the back, well away from any cameras. McCree had lounged across the seat, his back against the window, legs propped up, and his hat down low over his face. Shimada took the time to set his sleeping daughter in the window seat without waking her. Maybe a bit too long, with the way the bus driver cleared his throat after a moment or two of Shimada’s… well, fussing. A glare was delivered to the bus driver, but Shimada did sit down, his guitar case still at his feet.

“Since it looks like we’ll be traveling together for quite a bit the name’s Clint,” McCree lied.

“I am Kotaro,” Hanzo lied right back.

The game, the truce, the invitation would go on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in a series of Overwatch stories that exist inside of the same (my) universe. I have mixed feelings about this, but it's my first Overwatch story so hopefully I'll feel more sure about them in the future.


End file.
